Secrets
by Danni4ever
Summary: NO FLAMING OR CRITICIZING! R&R please! Hope you like it! GO AARON STONE! Rated T because IDK what my evil little mind will come up with...MWAHAHA! Chapter nine is up! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Aaron Stone lovers. :) I am addicted to this show, lol, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. :) Hope you enjoy it!

SUMMARY: Charlie is falling behind in school, his grades are dropping, and he's always being called out for a mission. He's pretty much fed up of it. And when he is told a secret that could change everything, will he quit on Mr. Hall, and the world?

XD okay, NOT the _BEST_ summary ever, but hey! It gets ya wondering!!

_**Chapter One**_

"Charlie?"

Charlie Landers opened his eyes, and raised his head from his desk. S.T.A.N. was looking at him. "Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, fine." He looked up as S.T.A.N. continued to teach, and sighed as the time caught his eye. There was only five minutes left in class, and he'd missed almost all of it by sleeping.

He blinked, and leaned farther back in his chair. _Great. Another night of fighting, another class I'm asleep in. _

Almost every night now, he was needed somewhere in the world as Aaron Stone to fight off one of the Omega Defiance jerks, save a city, and everything in between. And the nights he didn't, he was up untill morning studying for a test, even though he knew he'd never get everything he needed in. To make things worse, he'd fallen asleep in almost every class.

His grades were beginning to drop, and he was nearly fed up with being tired every day. _But it's not like I can quit…_ Charlie thought. He couldn't. Mr. Hall was counting on him, and to top that off, so was the world.

However, sometimes he did want to quit, so he could actually study for everything, and still have time to rest.

Charlie placed his hand on his cheek, listening to whatever he could of the class.

"Class is dimissed." S.T.A.N. stated, adding, "except for Charlie Landers."

Charlie groaned softly, hoping the android just wanted to tell him not to fall asleep in class.

"Charlie," S.T.A.N. started when everyone else had left, "are you alright?"

"Yes, S.T.A.N., I'm fine! Just tired…" Charlie answered, running a hand through his hair.

S.T.A.N. seemed like he wanted to say something more about it, but he didn't, and said, "Hold for Mr. Hall, please."

_Aw, man! _Charlie moaned.

"Aaron," Mr. Hall's voice came out of the andriod's mouth. "Powers has been sighted in New York City, and I need you to find out what he's up too. S.T.A.N. will be coming with you, and make sure you keep a distance. Do _not _let his mind tricks get the best of you, you've already given out some of your information. If you give him anymore, it could be the end of you, and your family."

Charlie cringed, and said, "Will do, Mr. Hall. But do you…uhh…know…how long this will take? I've kinda…got a test to study for…" He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Mr. Hall didn't think he'd didn't care.

"I don't know Aaron, if you don't mess around it won't take long." There was a click, and S.T.A.N. blinked. "Ah. What did Mr. Hall have to say?" He asked.

Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets, annoyed. "That I have to spend another night out late and not studying. What else is new?" He said sarcasticly, grabbing his bookbag and walking out the door.

S.T.A.N. stood still for a moment, confused. Then shrugged, following Charlie to the S.S.J.

* * *

OK, well that was chapter one! Hope you liked it, and I should update sometime today or 2-moro!

Now, just press that little button below this...the rectangle...yeah...that's it!

Danni


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter! YAY! Please remember to review! Really! Please! Thank you, and hope you like it! :)

Chapter Two

"Aaron, my sensors are detecting a lot of stress radiating from you." S.T.A.N. said as he and Aaron rode in the S.S.J. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Aaron sighed, and nodded his head, then half-way through shook it instead. "No, S.T.A.N., I'm _not_ fine. Okay, you happy now? Look, the past couple of weeks, I-I've had no time to study, hardly any sleep, and I'm failing over half my classes!"

S.T.A.N. widened his eyes at Aaron's sudden anger. "Well, Mr. Ha—"

"And now, my mom thinks I'm playing Hero Rising and messing around instead of studying, and then what can I do to show her I actually_ care_ about school? I get _more_ low grades! I mean…" The sixteen-year-old took a breath, trying to calm down. "I don't know how long I can keep doing this. Really. Report cards come out in two weeks, and my mom…she's gonna _kill_ me. I just…" he stopped, unable to think of anything to say.

S.T.A.N. didn't say anything, just continued to look ahead, although he did look somewhat confused. Aaron sighed, and shook his head again. "I don't know." He said to no one in-particular.

When they arrived in the spot of New York where Powers had been sighted, Aaron immediately thought of what Mr. Hall had said. _If you give him anymore information, it could be the end of you, and your family._

What had happened with Powers' tricks last time wouldn't happen again. Aaron knew—_Charlie _knew—he couldn't let Powers trick him again. If the Omega Defiance knew where he lived—

_No. Don't think about that. They __**don't**__. All that matters right now is to keep it that way. _

Aaron wandered down the streets with S.T.A.N. until the andriod stopped.

"Where did Mr. Hall say exactly?" Aaron asked.

S.T.A.N. looked at him, and answered, "Right here. But as you remember, Elias is very good at playing games with your head."

"Very true," a voice sounded from behind them.

Aaron whipped around, aiming his gauntlet at the man. "Elias Powers." He said.

"Thank you for the introduction, Aaron Stone," Powers responded, "but I'm quite sure everyone here knows who I am."

Aaron looked back at S.T.A.N., then back at Elias. "What do you mean everyone…?" he wandered hesitantly.

"Oh you know…me, you, the robot…" he trailed off, then added, "and some others."

Aaron started as he heard a growl from behind him. He turned around, and aimed his gauntlet now at one of Helix's mutants. _Others!? With an 's'!?!_

Another growl, and Aaron backed up as three more of Helix's animals emerged from the shadows.

Not sure of whether to fight or run, Aaron stepped to S.T.A.N., and whispered, "S.T.A.N.! It'd be a great time to use that high-pitched thing of your's!"

One of the beasts moved closer to Aaron, and growled again, swipping one of its claws at him. Instinctivly, Aaron blasted it with his gauntlet, and the other two attacked. "Ah!" Aaron grunted. He ran until he was a few yards ahead of them, then stopped, shooting them both.

The third one was back on his feet, and jumped on Aaron from behind. Aaron tumbled to the ground, the mutant on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground. "S.T.A.N.!" Aaron shouted, and kicked, shoving the beast off him. Breathing heavy, Aaron darted back to where the android had been. S.T.A.N. wasn't there. Aaron called out his name, but there was no answer.

Aaron flinched as a claw swipped him from behind, catching the back of his neck. He whirled around to face the same animal, and aimed his gauntlet at it. He placed his other hand on the back of his neck, and retracted it instantly. He glanced down at his fingers, which were stained red.

Aaron groaned, and blinked. He shot the beast and raced as far away from them as he could before he stopped, gasping.

"S—S.T.A.N.?" He shouted, "S.T.A.N.!"

There was no answer.

Aaron grunted and pressed his hand on his neck, bending down in pain.

"So, Aaron Stone." Aaron flinched. He knew that voice anywhere. He quickly stood up, turned around, and grinned mockingly.

"Hello, Tatianna. What a surprise."

* * *

YES! OKAY, this chapter was actually longer then I expected! Yay! That's good for you. :) I had to fit more things in then I should have, but if I hadn't, it would have been like half a page. Lol, well, cliffhangers are always a good spot to stop, (for me XD) so I have to say goodnight, and see you 2-moro in the next chapter!

Danni


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Okay, sadly, school is starting up again, and I'm not going to have time to go on the computer everyday and update, so I'm going to update every week on Saturday, okay? Like today, so in a week I'll update a new chapter. :) Hope you like it!!

Chapter Three

"Hello, Aaron. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mr. Hall's daughter taunted. She crossed her arms, leaning against the shadow-covered wall behind her. It was nearly completely dark out, and shadows weren't hard to find with all the building around.

"How'd you get out of your cell?" Aaron demanded. "I thought Mr. Hall had guards."

Tatianna chuckled. "Oh yes, they _did_."

Aaron frowned. "Does Mr. Hall even know you're gone?"

Tatianna laughed. "I'm sure, by now. But I timed my escape perfectly, at night when no one was around, and where the security camera wasn't able to reach. And with the help of the Omega Deifiance, I got out pretty easily."

Aaron's mind flashed back to when Powers had gotten away, and he was sure that's how Tatianna escaped.

"I thought the Omega Defiance wouldn't want you." Aaron quipped. "After all, you _did_ let them down once."

Aaron lifted his hand and aimed his blaster at Tatianna. But she was much quicker. She whipped out her hand and grabbed Aaron's wrist, flipping him over. He grunted as he hit the ground, and instantly getting up.

He raised his gauntlet and shot at Mr. Hall's daughter, hitting Tatianna directly. She cried out and fell to the concrete. Aaron fled, hearing Tatianna shout as she faded from view, "You will regret that, Aaron Stone!"

"Aaron!"

Aaron whipped around and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw S.T.A.N.

"S.T.A.N.!" He called, trembling slightly. "What happened? Where'd you go!?"

S.T.A.N. shook his head, and told him, "I was looking for _you_. My tracking system is down, unfortunatly."

Aaron lifted his hand then dropped them down at his sides again. "Great. So basicly, we're stuck here until we find the S.S.J.?"

S.T.A.N. hesitantly nodded.

Aaron smiled sarcasticly. "Awesome. Now I have even _less_ time to study. I can't believe this! S.T.A.N., I've got a test tomorrow! A _big _test! It's like…half my grade!"

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He shook his head, and cried out softly as pain shot through his neck. He placed his hand to the gash on the back of it, and gritted his teeth. "Ow…" he muttered. He retracted his hand, realived it wasn't red. He sighed again, and jumped as S.T.A.N. talked. "Are you alright, Aaron?"

"Yeah." Aaron answered. "One of Helix's mutants. But it's fine. Um, we should proubably leave…"

"Why?" S.T.A.N. asked.

"T-Tatianna…is kinda….here." Aaron winced.

S.T.A.N. widened his eyes. "How'd she get out?"

"The Omega Defiance. Maybe how Powers got out. But I don't know if Mr. Hall even knows. I'm pretty sure he would have warned us if he'd known a few hours ago."

"We need to report this to him right away." S.T.A.N. said, pressing a hand to his ear.

"No, you don't." a voice muttered.

Something whizzed through the air, nearly catching Aaron's head. He gasped and ducked, but then heard an electric buzz, and heard someone drop to the ground. Aaron widened his eyes as he realized it'd been the andriod that'd fell.

"S.T.A.N.!!" Aaron cried, turning around.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body, and he collapsed to the concrete.

Tatianna emerged from the shadows, placing the weapon back into her pocket. Aaron groaned softly, blinking hard and struggling to stand back up. But he couldn't, and his vision darkened.

"And here's where the regreting part begins, Aaron Stone." Tatianna said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "I'm not failing Dr. Necros again."

Aaron closed his eyes, exhausted. He heard Tatianna step towards him, but the sounds echoed out into nothing.

* * *

Again, I love leaving everyone on cliffhangers. It's so much fun! Hehe, well, it's definitly fun writing this whole story, and I will DEFINITLY update next Saturday! Promise! Sorry about the whole wating a week thing. I think it builds up suspense!! Lol.

See ya then, and be sure to review with that little button down there! :)

Danni


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, the thing is? WAITING A WEEK IS KILLING ME!!! LITERALLY!! AAGGHH!! So, my solution? Updating whenever I can. Which will be at LEAST once a week if I have a lot of things to do, but I'm thinking more like twice a week, NOT including this one, although I might update again Sunday. But whenever I don't have homework, I'll update. LIKE TONIGHT!! YAYYZZZ!! *Ahem* Anyways, XD, so, here's Chapter four, and uhm, if you don't like the hero being temporarily helpless, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! OR ACTUALLY…DON'T READ THE WHOLE STORY ANYMORE!

Thank you for your time. :D

Chapter Four

Tatianna Hall paced in front of a chair that held the sleeping form of Aaron Stone. His wrists were tied to the arm rests, and his ankles to the chair's legs.

_This is what he escaped from last time I captured him. But he will __**not **__get away from us this time. _They were not in the same building; instead they were in a far more high-tech place. Basicly, it was the Omega Defiance's headquarters.

"Tatianna,"

She turned around to see Dr. Necros. He had a frown on his face, and he harshly told her, "I'm warning you. Do _not _fail this time. Or I will personally see to it that you're placed back with your father."

"I won't." Tatianna sneered.

"No. You will not." Dr. Necros glanced at Aaron, then back at Tatianna. "Do _not_ make me regret helping you escape."

"I won't!" Tatianna frowned, becoming annoyed.

Dr. Necros nodded, and said, "You know what to do, then. Where's the andriod?"

Tatianna sighed, crossing her arms. "He's in a prison cell. He's guarded, and he's got handcuffs on that eliminate the use of his equipment. He's not getting out anytime soon."

Dr. Necros glanced at Aaron again. The teen's eyelids flittered, and Dr. Necros walked out, adding, " Get what you can from him," and shutting the door loudly behind him.

Aaron flinched at the noise, and moved slightly. "Jason…go away…" he mumbled half-consciously.

Tatianna smiled. _Jason, huh? _

Aaron opened his eyes weakly, blinking. He groaned softly, and took a deep breath, pain shooting through his body. He squinted and looked up, his vision focusing on Tatianna.

She smiled again. "So…who's Jason?"

Aaron frowned. "W-what?"

"Jason. You said his name. Now answer me, _who's Jason_?" Tatianna demanded.

_Stupid! What's wrong with me!?_

"I-I don't know—anyone named Jason." Aaron stammered.

"Uh-huh, sure." Obviously, Tatianna didn't believe him. "Elias Powers mentioned to me you have a brother?" She continued, "His name is Jason, right?"

Aaron didn't say anything, instead struggled to get out of the straps. He'd never felt, or been, so weak in his entire life. He felt like curling up in his bed and sleeping for a few years. _Probably because I've only been getting like five hours of sleep every night for the past week. _He thought bitterly.

Tatianna snickered. "You're not going to get away. Stop trying. We need information from you, and we're going to get it."

"I'm not telling you anything." Aaron told her, determined to keep his family safe.

Tatianna shook her head. "Oh, yes, you will. One way or another, you _will_ tell us what we need."

Aaron lowered his head onto his chest, and took a deep breath. _I promise, Jason, I won't tell them anything. I'm keeping you and Mom safe._

"S.T.A.N.," Aaron whispered, "where is he?"

Tatianna chuckled. "Your little friend is fine. Until we figure out how to permanently disable him, and hack his memory. Then we can get the information from him. If that happens, you will be eliminated, and so will your family."

Aaron bit his lip to keep from saying anything, and looked up at Mr. Hall's daughter. She laughed a little louder. "Of course, you and your family are going to be eliminated anyways, starting out with your brother…Jason."

Aaron clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

He watched Tatianna turn around, then lifted his hand and aimed his gauntlet at Tatianna. He shot, and hit her in the leg.

"Ow!" She shouted, whipping around.

Aaron grinned sardonically, making eye contact with her for a single second.

Suddenly, she grabbed something out of her pocket. Aaron saw it was a small cylinder, and he widened his eyes as she walked closer to him. "Hey, get away!" Aaron cried, recoiling at her touch. He yanked on his right arm, but it wouldn't twist enough to shoot at her where she was now. He couldn't move; couldn't do anything as she injected it into his shoulder. She retracted it, and threw it onto the floor, her face flooded with anger.

Agony racked Aaron's shoulder, and he cried out in pain. He managed to look up, but as his sight began to waver, he closed his eyes. The pain slightly eased, and he lowered his head, unable to say or do anything. He moaned softly, letting the painless dark overwhelm him.

Tatianna scowled, then walked out, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

She paced down the hall, and down eight flights of stairs to where the andriod was being held. "Did you get any information out of him yet?" she asked one of the guards for S.T.A.N., who was at a computer.

"No." the man answered, still typing on the keyboard, "But we're working on it. The cuffs are hooked to his wiring. But he's very high-tech, and it might take some more time."

Tatianna sighed angrily, then turned and looked at the andriod. S.T.A.N. looked up at her. "Where is Aaron, Tatianna?" S.T.A.N. demanded, walking over to the bars.

Tatianna smiled sarcastically. "How sweet," she taunted, "You actually care about him. I didn't think androids' had feelings. Anyway, he's alive." She answered, then chuckled, and added, "For the moment."

A spark of fear shone in S.T.A.N.'s eyes for a mere split second, then he frowned. "The Omega Defiance will be stopped, Tatianna. You might as well give up now."

Tatianna scowled. "No, _you _might as well give up! My father or anyone else cannot stop us, and they _will _not."

She turned to leave, raising her hand as she left. "Keep working on him, and alert me as soon as you find out _anything_."

She slammed the door, and began to walk up the stairs. "I am _not_ letting anyone down this time." She muttered.

She shook her head.

"Not again."

* * *

Hah! WOW that was a long chapter O.O

Well, really hope you liked it! Hoping to update again this weekend, so be sure to review! Really! Please!! :)

Danni


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I've gotta get out of here. _

The only thought that rushed through Aaron's mind as he struggled against the straps holding him down.

He'd been awake for over half an hour, and thankfully, Tatianna hadn't come back yet. Aaron didn't know where'd she'd gone, and was just overjoyed it wasn't in this room.

He sighed, closing his eyes in thought. _Okay…if I could just get something sharp enough, I think I could cut these straps. S.T.A.N. did last time Tatianna captured me, so I bet I can._

"But…what?" he whispered out loud. He opened his eyes and searched the floor, annoyed it wasn't too bright in the room. The only thing that was conducting light was a small lamp hanging from the ceiling above him. There were no windows, and only one door. Aaron groaned angrily, and began again looking to the floor.

Suddenly, the dim light reflected off a tool about twelve inches away from Aaron's foot. _A screwdriver? What's THAT going to do!?!?_

Aaron snorted, slumping down. _Great. Well, at least if I need to put something back together I'm good. _

He sighed. He couldn't help thinking that somehow that tool _might_ work. _But how am I gonna get it? I can't move!_

He thrashed in the chair, struggling. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He rocked in the chair, agony flooding through his entire body. He cried out, but before he flinched back, the chair tipped forward, right next to the screwdriver. Aaron shrank back, his forehead smacking the concrete ground. His neck exploded into pain, and bright lights flashed in his eyes, but he blinked, suddenly realizing how close he was to escaping. Breathing heavily, he stretched his right hand out as far as it would go, and managed to touch the end of the screwdriver.

He extended his fingers until he couldn't anymore, and finally grabbed it. _Yes! _He screamed in his mind. He desperately twisted it so the sharp edge was to the strap on his right wrist. He struggled to move it back and forth, like a saw. He accidentally cut his palm, and quietly grunted. _How perfect! That's just another injury. _He continued to pry at the straps with the tool."Come on…" he muttered, "Come on!"

Suddenly, with a _'snap'_, the tie broke. Aaron was so surprised, for a moment he could to nothing but stare at his free wrist in shock, his mouth open.

He blinked, and used the laser on his gauntlet to free both of his ankles. The chair was on the left side of him, and he could hardly move up or anywhere else. _Shoot, I should've done my other hand first. _He rolled as far as he could over, and had began to free his left hand, when suddenly he heard the door open.

"What the—!"

Aaron clenched his teeth as he recognized Tatianna's voice. _Oh…you little—_

Aaron twisted quickly upward and turned, raising his gauntlet at Tatianna, his right shoulder popping unnaturally loud. Stunned with fiery pain, he nearly fell backwards. He shook his head, and shot at Mr. Hall's daughter, aiming at her head. He missed, yet still managed to hit her. She fell onto her knees, stunned for the moment.

His hand was trembling so much now that he was afraid he'd cut his hand off. _Okay, calm down…please? _He grunted, raising his head to see Tatianna again. She'd gotten up, and was starting towards him. He widened his eyes and realized that if she caught him again, he'd have no chance. "No!" He muttered through gritted teeth, shooting at her again. This time, he met his target. Tatianna collapsed.

Aaron grinned. _Hah! Take that!_

He took a deep breath, and again used the laser on his wrist until finally it broke. He gasped, overjoyed. _Hah!_

Stepping over Tatianna, Aaron rushed out into the hallway, and placed his hand on his elbow, aiming the gauntlet. _S.T.A.N.!_

He rounded the corner and suddenly realized he had no idea where the android was. He racked his brain, trying to figure out where they might be hiding him.

_Oh man! It's not like someone's just gonna walk up and tell me!_

Aaron suddenly heard footsteps, and pressed himself up against a door. He clutched his shoulder as the footsteps got closer, and leaned against the door. It creaked, and opened slightly. Aaron glanced down the hallway, and jumped inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He pressed his ear to the cold metal, and listened. The footsteps became louder, and then faded away.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door, and walked out, his gauntlet again ready. All of a sudden, there were voices down the hall. Thankfully the two men didn't see Aaron as he crept up behind them and hid. Biting his lower lip as he hit his shoulder on the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to tune in the conversation. He wasn't at all close, and they were talking in hushed whispers. He could only hear some of it. But it was enough.

"…Dr. Necros…the android….prison cell…"

_A prison cell! Those are always below the building, right? _

Well at least he'd always thought they were. Maybe he'd watched too many movies when he was little. Aaron waited for the men to leave, and walked slowly down the hallway. He finally found stairs, and descended until he found a door. He burst into the room and struggled to aim his gauntlet at three men, one of which was at a computer.

"Hey—!" one of them exclaimed.

"Surprise," Aaron smiled, blasting the man, who dropped instantly to the ground. A sharp pain shot through his right shoulder as he moved it. He cried out, and placed his hand to it.

The man at the computer took this for advantage, grabbed a stun laser and shot it at Aaron. The teen managed to duck, and grinned as it hit the other man behind him.

"That wasn't nice." Aaron jeered, shooting the man. He looked around, making sure no one else was around, the grabbed the man's keys, and called out, "S.T.A.N.? S.T.A.N.! Are you here? Hello?"

"Aaron?" a voice asked.

"S.T.A.N.!" Aaron cried, running down the hallway and unlocking the android from the cell. He also released him from the handcuffs. Gripping his shoulder again, Aaron squinted and bent down slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked S.T.A.N.

S.T.A.N. nodded, and responded, "Yes. Are you?"

"No..." Aaron softly responded, clenching his teeth in pain. "Now can we get out of here?"

S.T.A.N. raised his head slightly and said, "Ah, yes."

Aaron opened the door with his left arm and waved S.T.A.N. out behind him. He quietly sprinted down the hallway, followed by S.T.A.N.

Aaron prayed with all his heart there would not be anyone he had to fight. He didn't know if he could. He was still clutching his shoulder, and S.T.A.N. noticed this. He didn't say anything, however.

They managed to make it outside, where it was very dark. _And yet, it's only like nine. _Aaron thought, _Jeez, what's wrong with the sun here?_

"Um, S.T.A.N.? How are we gonna get back to the S.S.J?" Aaron questioned, but answered himself as he saw a jet that S.T.A.N. was standing in front of. _Oh…well, that'll work. _

Aaron smiled and jumped into it. He looked out the window as S.T.A.N. started the jet and took flight. _Tatianna __**did **__fail. And I'm sure she doesn't like it. _

Aaron flinched, and shrank back in the seat, pressing himself against the leather. He tried to shed his mind away from what he knew all to well.

Next time, Tatianna would make sure she didn't fail.

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE READ::: **_Okay peoples! That's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! For those of you wondering, NO, the "huge" secret has NOT been revealed yet. IT IS STILL TO COME! Remember, this is going to be a pretty long story. Sorry about not updating sooner, my computer was messing up...AGAIN…ugh. XDD ha-ha well that was the next chapter, and I'm going to TRY and update soon! :) Be sure to review!!!

P.S. SORRY ABOUT POSTING CHAPTER 4 TWICE!! God I'm retarded sometimes!! Sorry for the problem!!

Danni


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlie Landers must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was leaning against the S.S.J.'s window. He moaned as he blinked awake, his head pounding. He looked down at himself, and realized he was still dressed as Aaron Stone. Confused and trying to remember what had happened, he muttered, "S.T.A.N?"

"Are you alright, Charlie?" S.T.A.N.'s voice sounded slightly worried. Charlie blinked again, and turned his head to see the android, who was flying the S.S.J.

"I don't know…H-how…how did I get here?" he mumbled, groaning softly as his headache worsened. He raised his hand quickly and placed it on his head, suddenly gasping in agony. He grunted and clutched his right shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"We're almost back at your house." S.T.A.N. answered, though not answering what Charlie has asked. Too tired to acknowledge this, Charlie nodded and leaned against the window again.

"I've already notified Mr. Hall of where the Omega Defiance is hiding." S.T.A.N. told him. Charlie was only half-listening. He muttered something incoherent, and felt himself drifting asleep again.

_No, you have to stay awake…_ Charlie told himself, but couldn't manage to open his eyes.

Charlie felt the S.S.J. lurch, and stop. He flinched as he and S.T.A.N. were materialized down into his room. Charlie yawned, stumbling. He rubbed his head with his left hand, and struggled to stay awake. He was so tired, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

S.T.A.N. left for a moment, and Charlie changed back into his school clothes. He'd already made up a plan of what to say to his mom. After all, it was only nine-thirty.

He grabbed his bookbag, which S.T.A.N. had also beamed back into his room, and went downstairs. He sighed, thankful he didn't see his mom. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder, painfully realizing it was the shoulder he'd hurt. Ignoring the pain, he opened the front door, and shut it loudly. Charlie swallowed hard as his mom came up and crossed her arms.

"And where have you been, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie half-smiled, and stammered out, "I-I-I was at a friend's…d-doing homework. I'm sorry I didn't call, but we had a-a lot, and wanted to get it done."

His mom nodded, and looked at him for a long while. Charlie squirmed, and moved his backpack to his other side.

He wasn't sure if she believed him or not until she said, "Okay. I trust you. _This _time. No more late nights out, alright? Especially if you don't call me first."

Charlie nodded. "You got it. I'm gonna go to bed,"

He began to walk upstairs, but was stopped by his mom. "Charlie! What happened?" she asked worridly.

Charlie stopped, widened his eyes and whipped around. "What?! What—what d-do you mean?!" he jabbered, looking around nervously.

"Your cheek, you have a cut on it." His mom whispered, then crossed her arms. "Did you fall off your skateboard again?" she demanded.

_Yeah…yeah, let's go with that._

"Uhm, yeah, but I'm fine," he said, confused as to what the heck she was talking about. Although, he'd had about forty other injuries. Another wasn't impossible.

"You should be more careful! Go to bed, you look exhausted."

"Okay. G'night," Charlie mumbled. His mom waved, and walked back into the living room.

Charlie stumbled up the stairs, shutting his door and throwing his bookbag down. He collapsed onto his bed, gripping his shoulder. "Ow…" he whispered.

"Your shoulder's sprained,"

Charlie flinched and gasped as S.T.A.N. spoke. Charlie hadn't known the andriod had been in his room. _Ehh…go away…_

"Uh-huh…" Charlie mumbled, his voice barely audible.

S.T.A.N. nodded, and said, "It should heal soon,"

Charlie faintly heard, but wasn't really listening. He closed his eyes and tilted his head onto his pillow.

---===---

"Charlie! Hey, bro, get up!"

Charlie opened his eyes and instantly rolled over to see his brother standing by his bed. Daylight flooded into his room, and he moaned as the light beamed into his eyes.

"What?" he muttered, blinking and raising his hand to cover his eyes.

"Dude, school starts in thrity minutes!" Jason told him.

"What?!" Charlie cried, jumping up. His whole body ached, and he swayed on his feet. He felt Jason suddenly grip his arm. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Charlie said quickly, yanking his arm away. "Now get out of my room." He said, his tone angry.

Jason held his hands up. "Whoa, chill! Just letting you know, didn't know that was a crime."

He shrugged, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Charlie took a deep breath, shaking his head. _Oh man…Today's gonna be rough. I didn't even get to study. Great!_

He sighed, got dressed, and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, man!" he muttered. He had a cut on his face that was about an inch along his cheek.

_That's what mom was talking about last night…_

He took a cloth and wiped away the blood that was on it. He felt the back of his neck, and was surprised to feel the gash wasn't as big as he'd thought it was. It didn't hurt anymore thankfully, and was hardly noticible once Charlie washed it off. He walked back into his room, and grabbed a small, thin jacket that covered the wound.

He began to walk out, but swayed again. He leaned forward and clutched the door handle, taking several deep breaths before shaking his head, grabbing his bookbag and walking out the door.

==---==

During fourth period, which was when Charlie had to take his mid-term, he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd failed. He shouldn't have been so stupid… He shook his head, gripping his pencil and writing down answers he knew were wrong.

_I failed Mr. Hall…I almost failed S.T.A.N.! I could've revealed more about Jason…how can I be so stupid! _

He again shook his head, placing his pencil down and sighing.

Cold chills kept rippling through his stomach as the end of the day neared. He was frightened to go into S.T.A.N.'s classroom, afraid Mr. Hall might want him to do something more. He doubted it, but anything was possible with him.

_And I mean __**anything**__._

When S.T.A.N. called his name during class, he flinched and hesitated at first. He just stared stupidly at his paper, until the andriod called his name again, and he slowly followed S.T.A.N. out the door.

"No." Charlie said sternly, and S.T.A.N. rasied his eyebrows at him, confused.

"No…what?"

"No! Okay? I'm not going on any stupid mission today! I'm tired, and I can't!" Charlie ran his left hand through his hair and sighed.

"There's no mission, Charlie," S.T.A.N. told him, "Mr. Hall only wishes to talk to you."

"Oh…" Charlie murmured. "Well, okay, I guess."

==--==

At Hall Industries, Mr. Hall wheeled his chair around to face Charlie. He wasn't in his suit, and yet Mr. Hall called him Aaron all the same.

"Aaron, I'm reget you had to go through what you did last night." Mr. Hall started.

"Huh." Charlie muttered, "Yeah, me too."

"But you do realize that eventually you'll have to fight them again, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you have to outsmart them, not get captured by them, understand?" Mr. Hall's voice was firm but gentle. "We can't have you eliminated."

"Yeah. But, the Omega Defiance may look and act tough, but they've only eliminated one person! Right? Dark Owl…S.T.A.N. told me."

Mr. Hall was silent for a moment. S.T.A.N. took a step back, as if hiding something.

"What?" Charlie questioned, beginning to get nervous. "Y-you don't think I'm like him, do you? I'm not that weak! Just because the Omega Defiance captured me doesn't me I'm weak! I'm nothing like Dark Owl!"

"You're more like Dark Owl then you know, Charlie." Mr. Hall stated. Charlie flinched and took a step back, trembling slightly. He'd never heard Mr. Hall use his real name before.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" he stammered. He looked over at S.T.A.N., but the andriod wouldn't meet his eye. He looked back to Mr. Hall, and bit his lip.

Mr. Hall took a breath, and answered Charlie's question.

"Charlie...Dark Owl was your father."

* * *

AND THE SECRET IS REVEALED!!!! Oh jeez, I hate to leave you hanging….or do I?....but I PROMISE to update REALL soon! Sorry about not updateing yesterday, there was a HUGE storm and our power was out the entire night!! I replied on a review and POOF. There went my chances at keeping my promise. :( It was frustrating, but you guys made it though! What troopers. I'M SO PROUD!! :D

Btw, Dark Owl was the guy in the VERYVERY VERY beginning of Hero Rising, Part 1 who SoulJacker eliminated. OOhh...it's gettin' good!!! :)

Well, see ya soon!

Danni


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Finally, Chapter 7! Sorry about not updateing last week! I caught the stomach flu from my friend. Heh heh, good times…O.O

ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

_**Chapter Seven **_

Charlie Landers backed away, taking a shaky breath. "W-what?" he whispered.

Mr. Hall didn't repeat it, and instead nodded. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie stumbled, and felt S.T.A.N. catch him as he fell. "No…" he muttered weakly, "No!"

He yanked away from the andriod, backing away from the both of them. "Y-y-you're lying! It's impossible!"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "No…" he mumured once again.

Suddenly, his confusion and surprise turned into hate and anger. "Why didn't you tell me any of this!?" he shouted, "What—did you think I didn't deserve to know!? I mean…" he trailed off, disgusted.

"Charlie, I only—"

Charlie held out his hand. "You only what? What could you possibly think was worse then telling me what happened to my _own father_?"

Mr. Hall was silent, then lowered his head slightly.

Charlie suddenly flinched and took a step towards Mr. Hall. "You…you were afraid I would quit, weren't you?"

Mr. Hall didn't answer, and didn't look up.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Well, guess what? You were right." He took a breath, and projected his voice so it echoed off the walls. "I _quit_!!"

The room was completely silent. Charlie shook his head, and bit his lip. "I need to go home."

==--==

When Charlie got back to his house, his mom looked at him like he was insane. "What are you doing home, honey? You don't feel good?"

"No," Charlie said, "I'm just really tired."

His mom nodded, and felt his forehead. "You do feel a bit hot…alright, go on up to bed. _No _games, you rest."

Charlie nodded, and went directly into his room. He grabbed Hero Rising, placed the disc inside the cover, and threw it down, stepping on it. "Ah!" he shouted, angry. He collapsed onto his bed, tears rolling down his face. _My dad…worked for Mr. Hall? How is that even possible? Oh man…Dad…_

He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, then got up and grabbed the picture of his dad. He looked at it for a moment, then flipped it over, about to hang it up on his wall, when the paper on the back suddenly tore slightly.

Charlie, confused, slowly took the paper off, and saw it concealed a disc. On the front, were the words _Hero Rising,_ and _To Charlie._

Tilting his head, Charlie jumped up to his computer and played the C.D.

He flinched in surprise as his father appeared on the screen. He began to speak, and Charlie could only watch in awe.

"_Charlie, my dear son. As you know I gave you the game Hero Rising. And yet, I have something important and serious to tell you. Hero Rising is not just a game. I know you might not believe this, but I am actually my avatar. Yes, I play the game too. _

_Please Charlie, you must listen to me. I only gave the game to you because I had no idea it was dangerous. If you are watching this, you must be looking at the picture of me on your drawer. I am terribly sorry, Charlie, I will be home as soon as possible. _

_I love you, Charlie."_

Charlie, slightly crying, mumured, "I love you too…"

He wiped his eyes and stood up. He walked out of the room, and downstairs.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Uhm, I'm feeling a little better. I'm going to go back to school." Charlie answered, smiling.

His mom grinned. "Alright, sweetie, do you want a ride?"

"No, I got it. Thanks!"

Suddenly, faster then he could comprehend, something shot through the air and clanged into Charlie's head, and he dropped to his hands and knees. "Whaa?" he muttered, blinking hard and shaking his head. A wave of dizzyness swept over him, and he collapsed completely.

When he awoke, he gasped and instantly jumped up. "Mom!?"

No answer. Dead silence.

"_Mom!!_"

* * *

Hello! Anyways, well, that's the next chapter…I'm kinda confused as to what I might be making happen next, but I should be updateing soon! Hopefully I don't get sick again Lol.

Danni


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Chapter 8 already?! Sheesh. Well, anyways, I would LOVE to thank HellsGate969 for giving me the great idea for this chapter and kind of the rest of the story! Thank you. Really. :D Sorry about not updating in FOREVER!! I was…I had a…I…let's see…dang I'm all out of excuses….can I get back to you on that? LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP!!!....BEEP!!! :D

Chapter Eight

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Charlie Landers."

Charlie flinched and whipped around, taking a step back as he saw Elias Powers.

"Or should I say…Aaron Stone?"

Charlie gritted his teeth and stared directly at the man. "What have you done with my mother?!" he demanded, clenching his hands into fists as he realized he'd just confirmed his secret identity.

Ignoring the question, Powers grinned. "So…where's your brother?"

Charlie widened his eyes and lunged at him, but Powers easily dodged him. Skidding and very nearly toppling over, he glared at him. "Leave him out of this! Now where is she?"

"Don't worry," Powers answered, "If you agree, she'll be fine."

Charlie hesitated. "A…agree to what?"

Powers grinned, as if he'd anticipated his asking of this. "Of course, if you don't, she will be killed. Along with you and your brother…"

Charlie couldn't bear to think about it. "…What…is it…that you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want," Powers said with a lightning-fast glance at Charlie, "it's what you do and don't want to happen. If you want your family to live, you will surrender yourself and join the Omega Defiance."

Charlie was so taken aback by this that he almost fell backwards. Instead he leaned against the wall for support, his eyes towards the floor. He said nothing, and after a moment Powers obviously got impatient.

"If you refuse, you and your family _will _be eliminated." Powers told him, and crossed his arms. "Your choice."

Charlie looked at the man with a blank expression, in shock. What could he do? He had to say yes, it wasn't a matter of only him being hurt, but now his mom? And Jason? No. He couldn't let them be hurt, even if it meant going against _everything _he'd done for Mr. Hall.

Charlie frowned as the name came into his mind. Mr. Hall had lied to him. About his own father! How could he ever go back, ever trust him again? It was virtually impossible to stop thinking about it, let alone ever forgive him.

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright." He murmured, blinking them open again. "I—I'll…I'll go."

He bit his lip in annoyance as he realized his voice was feeble and weak, hardly recognizable by himself. He hated sounding that way, and he always would.

Powers grinned, and Charlie cringed as he nodded and pointed to the door. "Get in the jet," he ordered, and Charlie hesitantly and reluctantly obeyed. He walked outside and came to a halt as he stared at one of the Omega Defiance's jet. It looked so different from the S.S.J, though Charlie was in such a daze he couldn't figure out why.

Powers gave him a shove when he didn't move, and he stumbled towards the jet, climbing in. He glanced down as the jet started up, and suddenly wondered what Jason would think when he came home to an empty house.

===---===

"Well, look who we have here."

Charlie stared unflinchingly at Dr. Necros, who was seemingly half-surprised and half-amused as Charlie and Powers had entered the room. Charlie had noticed it was not the same place he'd been when he and S.T.A.N. had been captured, it was much less high-tech then the other place. He knew they must have moved, as S.T.A.N. had told Mr. Hall where the other place had been.

Charlie said nothing, not at all pleased at having to do this, and clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to recoil away from the man.

The man who hated him so much.

The man who wanted him dead.

The man he was now working for.

"Now that you're no longer working for Mr. Hall, you will no longer be wearing your other suit, Aaron Stone. You will have a new one."

Charlie didn't answer. Dr. Necros chuckled evilly, and tucked his hands behind his back. "It's amusing, isn't it? Seeing as you're the Omega Defiance's number one enemy, and yet, now you are working for us."

"Hardly!" Charlie snapped, receiving a glare from him and looking to the floor.

Dr. Necros shook his head. "You're going to have to learn, Aaron. I will kill you, and your family, and everyone you've ever cared about if you do not cooperate. I trust you understand, as you now know the consequences."

With another glare, he added, "And I'm sure you do not wish any of that to happen, do you Aaron Stone?"

Charlie wanted desperately to shout at him to not call him that, but he wasn't sure at all if Charlie would be any better. He decided again to say nothing, realizing there was nothing _to _say. He'd already said yes. It was too late to say anything else.

It was too late to _do _anything else.

He blinked and cringed, coming to terms with the fact he'd tried to hide for the past two hours.

He was now working for the Omega Defiance.

* * *

OKAY! FINALLY! CHAPTER 8 IS UUUPPP! XD I'd LOVE to thank all of the reviewers, everyone who's read, and everyone who's given me ideas or WILL read! I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you read the chapters to come!! AGAIN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLAMING OR CRITICIZING!! Don't like it? Don't think it's good enough? Think I or you could do better? BACK OFF!! DON'T REVIEW!! It discourages me and I end up leaving the story for the dust. It's over, I'm no longer going to do that. I love writing, so I don't want to stop. If you review and tell me something's bad, or it stinks, you will be blocked and removed.

Thank you!

And SUPER thanks to all of you who are nice. Which is pretty much everyone who has reviewed so far(from 0-29 reviews)Don't think I mean you, I mean the people who are reading this next. :D

Danni


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Charlie stared at himself in the small mirror he was standing in front of. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the suit he was now wearing. It was even darker a black than his avatar one, but it was similar. It was still made of the leathery material his Aaron Stone suit had been made of, and it looked like it other than it had no armor piece on his shoulder.

Again and again he slowly blinked, begging this all to be a dream. But again and again he opened his eyes to see himself the same, in the same suit, in the same situation.

He forced himself not to flinch as Powers suddenly appeared in the room. "Dr. Necros wants to see you. Now."

Charlie turned around, and stared back at him. "No."

Powers snickered. "What? Did you forget our little deal?" He grinned and took a step towards him.

Charlie didn't move, but his voice wavered slightly as he said, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my mother is."

"If you want her to live, you will." Powers answered.

"Just tell me where she is!"

Powers sighed angrily, and then he finally replied, "Back at your house. But I assure you, we know where that is, and I will have no hesitation to eliminate her and your brother."

Charlie shook his head. "No…you wouldn't let her go that easily. I know the Omega Defiance wouldn't."

Powers chuckled, moving towards Charlie, who simultaneously took a frightened step back. "Clever kid. She's locked up in a cell here. But she's treated well enough…We already have who we want, you. You've already agreed, and if you break that agreement…"

He slammed his fist onto the wall, causing Charlie to flinch and jump away from him. "You know the rest." He finished. "Now, Dr. Necros wants to see you."

Charlie hesitated, then walked past Powers, not taking his eyes off him, out the door. He was relived the man didn't follow him, but didn't want to even think about where he was going.

Dr. Necros waited outside for him, and he smirked at Charlie's fear-filled eyes. "You will have your first mission tonight. You are to get all the information you can find on the blueprints for a new ray gun called the S.Z. 89 from Hall Industries."

Charlie shook his head. Not that he cared about Mr. Hall anymore, it was the fact of taking from there, or anywhere else. "No! I'm not stealing_ anything_!"

Dr. Necros snickered, and crossed his arms. "Yes you will. Remember what we have against you, Aaron."

Charlie set his jaw and let out a long breath. "Yes."

"Good. Now go. You know how to get there, take the jet."

Dr. Necros grinned, and gestured towards his suit. Charlie moved his hands outward slightly and glanced down at himself. He looked up, confused. Dr. Necros took out a small remote, with two tiny yellow buttons on it.

"The suit you are wearing is covered in small electro-mites. With the press of a button, you will be electrocuted, and if that goes on long enough, it will kill you."

"What?!"

Dr. Necros grinned. "So if you make one-wrong move, you'll be punished. You're mother already has a shackle with the same thing on it, and your brother soon will too."

Charlie took a step forward. "You leave him alone!!"

"I'm not doing anything. But Elias is already preparing to bring him back here, so I suggest you behave."

Flinching, Charlie turned around, closing his eyes. He visibly shook with fear for a moment, then turned again towards the man, who was now holding a small ear-piece to him. He angled it so Charlie could see a small lens on the front of it. "I will be able to hear and see everything you say and do. Don't say the wrong thing, or…" he placed his finger on the button, "It will be over. For you—"—he took out a second remote—"—and your family."

Charlie glared at him, hesitating, and then grabbed the ear-piece and hooked it onto his ear. "Okay, I'll do it."

Dr. Necros nodded. "Take the jet. Land about a mile away, so they don't suspect you coming. And remember, I can see what you do. Don't try to run. Now go."

Charlie reluctantly nodded and walked out towards the jet. He was thankful he was at least out of view from the building before the tears started falling down his face. _No…this isn't happening…I'm stealing from Mr. Hall! I can't…but…he did lie to me. It's not like he doesn't deserve it. I need to save my family, and if this is the only way, then…whatever._

He shook his head, angry, and concentrated only on driving the jet, and when he was close enough, on landing it without crashing. He managed to, and carefully got out. He had no idea where he was, as it was completely dark out, and he could hardly see anything. He knew he'd landed the jet on solid land, and that it was about a mile from Hall Industries, but nothing else.

He cried out as he tripped and fell down a steep hill, crashing into bushes. Dazed, he lay breathing hard for a few moments, until Dr. Necros' voice echoed in his ear, "Get up. Walk about ten minutes north and you'll start to see the building."

Slowly, Charlie got up, and stood, his legs aching. _Ow. _

"Move, Aaron Stone." Dr. Necros hissed.

"Why don't you just call me Dark Stone now?!" Charlie snapped sarcastically.

"That might be a good name for you." He answered, and Charlie rolled his eyes, letting out a small grunt of frustration.

Careful not to stumble off anymore hills or into anything, he started walking. What seemed like forever later, he began to—in the distance—see a large building. _Hall Industries,_ Charlie realized. _Great. _

===----=== _**A/N: Okay, Emma fans, your pleas have been answered! :D**_

"S.T.A.N.? Ugh…it's the middle of the night! What are you doing?" Emma groaned, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes. She'd left her window open all night, and now S.T.A.N. was shouting into her room from Charlie's house.

"Get up!" he called, waving his hand over. Still in her pajamas, Emma walked over to the window. "What do you want?"

S.T.A.N.'s urgent tone instantly got her anxiety to rise. "Aaron has been captured!

"Again?"

"No! Well, yes, but not for the reason you think. Dr. Necros has his mom, and I assume they're going to come get Jason."

Emma widened her eyes. "And you?"

S.T.A.N. only nodded.

Emma gasped and stood straight. "We have to go help him."

S.T.A.N. let out an exasperated grunt. "That's the obvious point, but what about Jason?" he pointed behind him, where a shaking Jason sat on Charlie's bed, his face pale. Emma had never seen him look this scared—in fact, she'd never seen him look scared at all.

Emma tilted her head. A little louder, she called over a sentence that made Charlie's little brother look up.

"Jason…how do you feel about _flying_?"

* * *

Well, that's it for now…mwahaha….and YES before you start asking, lol, Emma's going to be appearing quite a bit more in this story now. WOW!! Chapter Nine….jeez…how time flies! :D Hope you liked it, next chapter should be out sometime this weekend, and be sure to review!

Click the little button.

Yep, it's right below this…

It's rectangular…

Yep, that one!

Danni


End file.
